


Todo está bien

by BlAnWhiDe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mrs. Hudson (mentioned) - Freeform, Mycroft Holmes (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlAnWhiDe/pseuds/BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Y John grita. Y grita. Y sigue gritando, enfadado con todo. Con todo. Pero no opone resistencia y se pone de pie cuando le indican que debe hacerlo.





	Todo está bien

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento...

**Capítulo único**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Todo está bien **

 

Todo está bien, todo está bien, todo está bien. Mientras lo observe de frente, absolutamente todo en el mundo está bien. John mantiene los ojos fijos en los labios de su mejor amigo, en esa pequeña sonrisita permanente, y es muy consciente de cómo sus propios labios están temblando, pero no puede detenerlos.

Todo está bien, todo está bien, todo está bien. Ojos curiosos danzan de John a Sherlock, de Sherlock a John, y John sabe que con cada salto pasan más y más tiempo en Sherlock. Es solo natural que se así. John quiere elevar la mirada y ladrarles que se larguen, que se ocupen de sus asuntos y los dejen en paz. Ellos no son un espectáculo. Qué más da que estén en mitad de la calle, qué más da que John mantenga la cabeza baja, arrodillado frente a Sherlock y Sherlock descanse completamente plano sobre su espalda, mirando… No, observando sin observar.

Todo está bien, todo está bien, todo está bien. Voces dispersas alcanzan los oídos de John, mas el significado de lo que expresan no penetra en su cabeza, no importa lo mucho que se esfuercen. John es capaz de reconocer las voces de Donovan, de Anderson y de tal vez dos o tres oficiales de la división de Lestrade. ¿Dónde está Lestrade?

 _¿Gavin?_ John deja escapar una risilla histérica, que más suena como un bufido mal ahogado. Sherlock jamás llamó a Greg por su verdadero nombre, ¿no es así?

 _Error._ Sherlock amonesta en el interior de su cabeza y John frunce el ceño, confundido durante dos segundos… hasta que lo recuerda. A sí mismo envuelto en una gruesa toalla, sentado contra piedra, empapado de pies a cabeza. Y a Sherlock pidiéndole al Detective Inspector ¨cuida de él, no es tan fuerte como piensa que es¨, la afirmación del inspector y la expresión de sorpresa ante el consiguiente ¨gracias, Greg¨ del detective consultor.

_Sherlock Holmes es un gran hombre._

_Es mejor que eso. Es uno bueno._

John quiere gritar. Necesita hacerlo. Hace rato que dejó de ejercer presión sobre el pecho de su mejor amigo, hace rato que el charco de sangre se cansó de extenderse bajo el cuerpo de Sherlock. Hace rato que el único detective consultor del mundo dejó el mundo de los vivos. De verdad. De verdad, de verdad, de verdad. ¿Qué va a decirle a Mycroft?

 _No fue tu culpa,_ _John._ Puede oír a Sherlock, esa mínima inflexión de voz indicadora de preocupación. _¿Por qué te sientes culpable?_ John puja, soltando un gruñido que no suena humano. Sally lo mira durante tres segundos, niega con la cabeza y le da la espalda. Les da la espalda. John no lo nota, claro, pero Phillip sí que lo hace. Él se acerca a su ex amante y la observa. Le hace tantas preguntas tan solo con sus ojos, y por un aterrador segundo Sally puede jurar que se ha vuelto loca, porque se siente desnuda y solo _él_ había conseguido hacerla sentir de ese modo con una simple mirada. Así que ella sacude la cabeza, y dice ¨no¨. Y Phillip le hace una pregunta, solo una pregunta.

⸻¿Lo odiabas?

Y la respuesta de Sally es inmediata.

⸻No.

Y Phillip esboza algo semejante a una sonrisa, aliviado. Porque durante años pensó que eso es lo que ella hacía, lo que ella sentía hacia Sherlock Holmes. Y se pregunta si Sherlock alguna vez se preguntó qué sentiría Sally Donovan por él… Probablemente no le habría importado, pero Phillip Anderson se lo cuestiona de todos modos.

Todo está bien, todo está bien, todo está bien. John se repite la mentira como un mantra durante medio minuto, un minuto, cinco, diez… Mantiene una mano sobre el ensangrentado pecho ajeno, hace la corbata a un lado… Y quiere reír y llorar, porque el primer día que vio a Sherlock Holmes usando una _estúpida_ corbata, es también el día en que un _jodido_ francotirador decide dispararle. Y John se da cuenta de que, hasta ese preciso instante, había olvidado a Rosie. A su pequeña hija de apenas cinco años, a su bebé que se quedó con la Sra. Hudson unos minutos extra en su escuela, tras el recital de ballet en el Sherlock sonrió más que nunca. Y para el que usó, especialmente, una corbata…

⸻John⸻ es necesaria la presencia de Lestrade, el peso de su mano sobre el hombre de John y el sonido de su voz para que John se dé cuenta de que está llorando. Llorando en silencio. Gruesas lágrimas desbordando sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre el pecho de Sherlock. Sobre esa camisa teñida de sangre⸻. John… ⸻pero John no puede parar. Es lo peor, es mucho peor que cualquier cosa que tuviese que presenciar alguna vez en su vida; cientos de veces peor que la muerte de Mary… Y el recuerdo de su difunta esposa, lo hace enfurecer. Y John grita. Y grita. Y sigue gritando, enfadado con todo. Con todo. Pero no opone resistencia y se pone de pie cuando le indican que debe hacerlo.

¿Qué va a decirle a Rosie?

Nada está bien.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
